Among the Stars
by Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty
Summary: Ever wonder what its like to live in StarClan? Follow the afterlives of Swiftpaw and Silverstream as they try to protect their friends both with them in StarClan, and below them as the Clans prepare for their Darkest Hour.
1. Chapter 1

_Among the Stars..._

**Hello dear readers! This is a story based on what happens in StarClan. You might want to read someof 'Only the Good Die Young', my other story, to understand this. If you already read OTGDY, then this should define the margains for you. I suggest rereading at least chapter one, 'Swiftspirit', because that is who our main character is.**

**I own nothing.**

**Without further ado, I give you.. Among the Stars!**

**Chatper One: Welcomes and Reflections**

I leapt after the two starry figures, feeling the thrill of the hunt wavering in my very being. The heather beneath us gave a feeble quiver as we stalked through it, our tails lashing behind us like adders, purs just audible coming from our throats. The rabbit was so close. I lunged after it, feelig the wind take me and my stomach swoop. I was about to go in for the kill when one of the starry cats beside me pushed me aside, sinking her own jaws into the rabbit.

"Come off it Silversky!" I growled, flicking my tail angirly from side to side. "I would have caught that if you hadn't gotten in the way!"

"Nah, you were too slow." purred Silversky, her eyes dancing with mischeif. She drew her tail quickly over my ears. "I'm sorry Swiftspirit, I know how sensitive you are."

"I am not sensitive!" I hissed, preparing to leap at her. The second starry cat stepped inbewtween us, and batted each of us playfully on the head.

"You two never stop bickering!" he mewed. "You'd think you were apprentices!"

"Awh, Swiftspirit, I think Redfire is feeling lonely." said Silversky, in a falsely sympathetic tone. "Its okay Redfire, you're not alone!" she teased, nosing him gently in the shoulder.

I grinned at my two friends, before assisting Silversky and teasing Redfire. He got very annoyed and ran off after another rabbit. Silversky and I exchanged glances before darting after him, our laughter echoing over the hills.

It had been three moons since I had joined StarClan when the dog pack killed me. That was another life ago though. Back then, I was a warrior of ThunderClan, not StarClan, and went by the name of Swiftpaw. Silversky used to be a RiverClan warrior named Silverstream, but she died seasons ago during her kitting. Redfire was my old deputy, Redtail, though I barely remember him, being only a few days old when he died. No one really talked about their old Clans though; those days were mainly forgotten. Sure, we all welcome a former Clanmate when its their time to join us, and we still all get worried when our former Clans are in danger, but now, all the Clans worries are our own. I can remember when Silversky got extremely worried when a former elder of hers, Graypool, went missing. But then again, she also freaked out when Graystripe got hurt in a battle last moon. Its hard to tell with Silversky.

StarClan life was about as different from Clan life as possible. For one thing, there are no apprentices. And no kits. When a kit dies, it is given the same knowledge as a Clan leader, and all of us respect eachother the same. There is not a specific leader, though, when Bluelight joined us (shortly after myself), many gave her more respect then the average StarClan cat. And the medicine cats and warriors all have the same jobs, except medicine cats are usual chosen over warriors to give messages to the living Clanmates below.

It hardly accurs to me anymore that I'm not living. I mean, it took a while to get used to everyone being transparent, but now, everything is well.

Silversky and I tracked down Redfire to a clump of ferns, which he soon came out of with a large rabbit in his jaws. I licked my lips at the thought of settling down in my moss and devouring it; Who says ghost can enjoy good food?

Me and Silversky tracked down some more rabbits, because we'd promised Runningwater that we'd bring her some. Runningwater was still recovering from her Reflection a few days ago, and she was not well enough to hunt yet.

Oh, I suppose you don't know about Reflections. So cats have the crazy idea that StarClan cats never feel pain. Well, there is one way for a cat from StarClan to suffer; if we spend too much time walking among mortals. Runningwater had insisted on staying with her RiverClan sister during her kitting. Runningwater was so Reflecting that Goldenheart had to be sent down to bring her back. If we spend to much time on the mortal ground, we may not be able to be transported back, and will have to stay there forever. I shudder to think of that.

We found Runningwater in a mossy nest by the creek. Her eyes widened as she saw us and we dropped a rabbit at her feet. Redfire dissapeared for a moment and returned with Goldenheart, and we all settled down to eat. I shared with Silversky. When I finished my share, I sat back and licked my chops, lazily begining to groom.

Then Blowingwind stuck his ginger head through the bushes.

"Come on you guys! You're missing the Welcoming!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't know there was a Welcoming tonight!" gasped Silversky, who hurriedly finished her share and then bounded after Blowingwind. I scrambled after her. I wondered from what Clan the newcomer would be from. You can usualy tell by which can is chosen as the Welcomer.

I was shocked to see that Bluelight was hurring over to the middle clearing, where a faint mist was gathering. She must have just returned from the mortal world, to bring the newcomer home. Soon the newcomer would be here. I wondering which ThunderClan cat it was, after all, who else would be Welcomed by Bluelight?

But I was thoroughly bewildered to notice that it was a RiverClan cat that appeared. I heard Silversky let out a gasp.

"That's Stonefur!" she whispered hurredly. "He's a good friend of mine- I wonder what happened, and why Bluelight is greeting him?"

Bluelight huddled next to Stonefur for some time, and I knew that she was asking him if he was prepared to join StarClan. He obviosuly agreed (they all do), because Bluelight leaned into him and pressed her nose between his ears. The tom's gray fur changed at once to silver, like us, and the Bluelight led him into the clearing.

"Cats of StarClan, we are here to Welcome Stonefur to our ranks, who gave up his life in order to save the two young RiverClan apprentices, Featherpaw and Stormpaw." Bluelight began.

Silversky let out a thin wail. I turned to her in confusion, and she just shook her head.

"Let us give praise for the life of Stonefur!"

"Stonefur! Stonefur!" I cried with the others. Silversky joined in, but I could tell she was still worried. She looked anxious, like she was desperate for the Welcoming to end so she could speak to Stonefur.

"Stonefur, to you choose to join StarClan, and be Guardian over all Clans, both friend and foe?" Bluelight pressed.

Stonefur nodded deeply. "I do."

"Then I give you your Immortal Name." Bluelight continued. Several StarClan cats sat up now. The giving of an Immortal Name was always intruiging. "From now on, you shall be Stonewings, for never again will you fall."

"Stonewings! Stonewings!" I chanted with Redfire and the others. Stonewings.. strange name. Though most Immortal Names do have some symbalic meaning.

The Welcoming had come to an end. Some cats were darting over to greet Stonewings, while other nodded to him before disapearing once more. Silversky broke into a run, and I hurried after her.

"Stonewings!" she cried, parting her way through the throng and placing her muzzle agaisnt the new warrior's side. "What happened?"

"Its okay." Stonewings assured. "Your kits are safe."

I blinked in confusion. Wait.. Stormpaw and Featherpaw must be Silversky's kits!

"Graystripe and Fireheart have taken them to ThunderClan- Bluelight showed me." he went on. It was second nature for a StarClan cat to know the Immortal Name of their fellows, even if they had never spoken.

"Thank you so much." Silversky sighed, licking him gently on the ear. She had brightened at once at the mention of Graystripe. Stonewings smiled, then went over to greet some former Clanmate. She turned back to me. "Come on." she said. "let's go see what Thunderstar wants us to do."

Thunderstar, first of the ThunderClan leaders, was one of the most well respected and powerful cats in all of StarClan. It was he who usualyl gave us our jobs, if it wasn't Shadowstar, Windstar, or Riverstar. (There were no Immortal Names back then, for they were among the first to enter StarClan).

"Ahh... Silversky and Swiftspirit! Just the pair I was looking for." Thunderstar said when he spotted us. "How would you like to go on a mortal mission for me?"

"That'd be great!" I purred, for it had been a quarter moon since my last visit to the forest, and I was eager to return. Silversky smiled.

"I need you to go stop a patrol of Shadow and RiverClan cats from crossing the River." he said. "It is imperative that they do not reach the ThunderClan shore."

I nodded. "We'll take care of it." Silversky nodded as well. Thunderstar dipped his head in farewell and me and Silversky made our way over to the Great Branch. That was the entrance to the Mortal World. We glanced around us one last time before jumping onto the branch and begining our decent.

"What do you think these..." Silversky made a funny face, like she was swallowing mousebile. "_TigerClan_ warriors are up to?"

I shook my head. We had heard news of this 'TigerClan', but we were all usually forbidden to mention the name. I mean, I alwasy knew Tigerstar was a loon, but trying to take over the Clans?? Clearly he wasn't cuddled enough as a kit.

We reached the bottom of the tree, which was magically where we needed it to be, right beside the River. I leapt off first adn waited for Silversky, who was several branches up. She soon joined me and we looked around, wondering what we were supposed to do.

The the TigerClan cats came.

It was Blackfoot and Darkstripe and Jaggedtooth, and they were screeching in furry. They all paused at the River, where Blackfoot snarled at them and they all plunged into the water.

"Come on, you heard Thunderstar! They can't reach the shore!" Silversky cried. I nodded and we slipped into the water. I did not even feel it, seeing as in all sense, I was not really there. Jaggedtooth and the others couldn't see us.

"Hoe do we stop them- Should we make it storm?" I suggested. Silversky shrugged.

"Why not- it might spook them!" she purred. then we both focused on the sky, and I thought about rain clouds and thunder and lightning. Soon, rain began to pound down on us, and a fork of lightning rippled across the River.

Darkstripe howled at the sound. "let's go back! Half Clan crow-food isn't worth drowning!"

Blackfoot snarled something that we couldn't hear, but it shut Darkstripe up. I glanced nervously at Silversky. What else should be do?

"Make the waves rougher." Silversky said suddently. I smiled. Then we stared at the water and I pictured huge waves crashing over the heads of the three TigerClan cats, soaking them to the skin.

We stay liked this for some time- Silversky keeping it storm and I keeping the waves tough. The three cats kept trying and trying to cross the River, but they never went that far. The winds that Silversky was conjuring were drawing them more and more back, towards the RiverClan shore once more.

the sun on the horizon began to fall. I was growing nervous. We had been here for a few hours already. If we stayed that much longer we would start to get Reflected. Since we and Silversky had both died young, we were more vulnerable then older cats, like Bluelight and Goldenheart.

Finally, I saw Darkstripe hiss something at Blackfoot before scrambling out of the water on the shore. Jaggedtooth didn't give Blackfoot a second glance before following. Blackfoot looked desperatley at the ThunderClan shore before shaking his head and following his Clanmates.

"Silversky let's go." I yowled over the wind. I pictured the water being clear, and then began to pad over to the shore. But Silversky's winds were too harsh. "Let go of the storm Silversky!" I called to her, turning beside me. "Silversky?"

Silversky was still where she had been for hours, and her eyes were still focused on the sky. I stopped dead. If I wasn't mistaken, Silversky was being to be Reflected.

I focused my brain on a sunny evening and no rain, and the winds reduced and the rains stopped. I fought over to Silversky and burried by jaws into her small body - StarClan cats are still solid to other StarClan cats. Then and struggled to the shore and stared hopelessly at the tree. How could I climb up with Silversky in my jaws?

My legs began to stiffen and I hurriedly leapt onto the tree. I myself was slowly begining to Reflect, and I needed to get me and Silversky home. Climbing up the tree took much longer then climbing down. It flet like another hour before a saw the high branch disappear into nothingness. Silversky was completely limp now. With all my remaining strength, I hurled myself up and into StarClan.

Then my eyes shut tight.

**How was the first chapter?? I hope the StarClan customs and terms were easy to understand. **

**Some Immortal Names that I didn't explain- Goldenheat:Lionheart. Bluelight:Bluestar. Runningwater:Runningbrook. Blowingwind:Runningwind.**

**Please review! Other chapters will probably be longer! **

**-Misty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislclaimer: I do not own the concept of warriors, but many of the locations of the StarClan territory and their traditions are mine. **

**I know its been a really long time since this has been updated, but I've been editing this chapter for months and just couldn't get a version I was happy with. I'm still not one hundred percent sold on this cut, so it may change. But i needed to post something. **

_**Among the Stars...**_

**(:.:.:)**

**Chatper Two: **

It was a few moments before I was able to open my eyes again and over come the slight Reflection. I was lying next to Silversky, and from what I could tell, had only been out for a few seconds. Several cats were darting over to us, Redfire among them. I hastily sat up I tried to make it look like I had just fallen from exaushtion, not because of Reflection.

"What on earth happened?" cried Redfire. I paid him no attention, fur I was currently bent over Silversky, giving her body a sniff. She opened her eyes and blinked at me.

"Hey Swiftspirit." she purred, a small laugh detectable. "I guess we got Reflected, huh?"

I winced. Why'd she have to say that?

"Reflected!" Redfire repeated, shock and anger visible on his features. "Swift-"

"Reflected?"

We both turned to see who had interupted Redfire mid-sentence. It was Thunderstar. I have to admit, I groaned inwardly at the sight of him. Thunderstar had a reputation for being rather pompous and thinking of himself much higher then everyone else.

"Explain yourselves." Thunderstar growled. I glanced sideways at Silversky, whose eyes had widened in fear at the sight of the angry cat.

"Well, Silversky and I were in the River.." I went on to explain how we had used much of our energy keeping it raining, and keeping the waves rough, and how Silversky had collapsed, and how I had carried her up the branch.

"You carried her all the way up the branch?" Goldenheart asked, for he had drifted over to stop Redfire from getting too roughed up.

I shrugged. "I wasn't about to leave her down there."

"Still- all the way up the tree. Impressive." Goldenheart continued. I nodded to him gratefully.

"It doesn't matter how impressive it is!" snapped Thunderstar. He rounded on me. "Do yu have any idea how foolish you were?"

"Foolish was I?" I snarled at him. "You'd have rathered me leave her down there forever then, would you?"

"You know the Rules!" Thunderstar hissed. "When you even feel _slightly _Reflecting, you are supposed to return to StarClan immediatley." He tiled his head. "Though, seeing as you hang out with that Runningwater, I can see where you made the mistake."

"You speak too freely!" Goldenheart growled visously, tossing his golden head into Thunderstar's face.

He ignored Goldenheart. "We are done here." he said queitly. "Go to your resting places. No more Mortal visits for you too until newleaf."

"What?" I gasped at him. "You have no right- we did our job successfully! What are you punishing us for?"

"What would have happened if you both were seriously Reflected?" Thunderstar demanded. "it would have stormed eternally for the Clans- total destruction."

"That's not possible Thunderstar and you know it." Redfire yowled, his tail flashing so rapidly that you could hardly see it

"did you not hear me?" Thunderstar said more loudly. Several ongoing cats had begun to eavesdrop now. I gave him one last look of loathing before turning away.

But I still heard what he said next.

"No wonder you died without a warrior name Swiftpaw."

The entire clearing went silent. I spun around.

"Thunderstar! You've forgot your place!" Redfire snarled before leaping at the former leader, his eyes amlaze with anger.

"Stop this at once!" Bluelight cried, springing beside the two wrestling toms. Goldenheart dragged Redfire away. I could see my defender's eyes, which were gleaming like lit embers. I had never seen Redfire so upset.

Bluelight rounded on Thunderstar. "Thunderstar," she began, her voice shaking slightly. "You know that what you said about Swiftspirit was both out of line and uncalled for. Now-"

"Stop scalding me like a kit!" Thunderstar snapped. "You are unworthy cats to have ever been apart of _my_ Clan-"

"Thats quite enough."

Shadowstar had suddently appeared beside the angry tom, her voice calm, but still extremely tense. "Thunderstar, its time you returned to our meeting. The two warriors are deemed safe enough, as far as I can tell."

Her deep eyes searched over me, and I shook slightly. Then, she turned to Thunderstar, and the two cats were soon swept away.

I let out a shuddering breath.

I did not like Thunderstar.

**(:.:.:)**

The next day, Silversky and I were deemed healthy enough to roam freely in StarClan's forests. Runningbrook was released at the same time, and we all met up with Redfire and went out to the Claw Canyons to celebrate. Poor old Redfire was forced to hang out with Thunderstar and Bluelight while we were ill. He was extremely thankful that we were all okay.

The Claw Canyons were my favorite part of StarClan's forest. The were huge slaps of rock than hung over a turrent of water, which was called the Moonlake. It looked like the claws of a giant cat had scored arcoss the rocks, leaving long strokes. At the very bottom of the lake, a faint blue light could be seen. Redfire had explained to me that this was the Moonstone, and that leaders would plunge into the water to visit cats in their dreams. I shivered at the thought of entering the icy pool.

The downside of the Claw Canyons was that they were a far journey away. But it was always and eventful trip. My first journey there had been just a half moon after I joined StarClan. It had been a very inspiring trip, which I had taken with many other former Clan mates. It was then that I made my first appearence to mortals, by giving Firestar one of his nine lives.

"Come on." Redfire urged, as we rushed out of the infirmary and into the open underground. I exchanged a glance with Silversky. Redfire could be so annoying! It only took the simplest thing to set him off. I shook me head and followed him, enjoying the run we were making and all in all in a pretty decent mood.

I did my best not to dwell on what Thunderstar had said to me. His remark on me dying without a warrior name had made me want to claw his eyes out. It had lit a fire somewhere in my chest, which had only recently extinguished. For moons after I had joined StarClan, I had lamented never recieving a warrior name. Thunderstar shoving it in my face like that bit me deeper than I imagined it would.

"Don't listen to that rogue." Redfire had said darkly after Thunderstar had stormed away last night. "If he had been my leader when I was mortal, I would have turned loner than be under his rule."

I appreciated his words, for while there were few cats that Redfire could put up with, I was pleased that he had stood up for me like he did.

"Lets hunt!" Silversky said after we had halted. "I hope the Clans caught plenty of fresh-kill!"

I nodded at her in agreement, for when the Clans caught fresh-kill, the spirits of their prey came to our territory. So if the Clans went hungry, so did we.

Runningwater, the fastest out of all of us, soon returned with a large rabbit. Redfire and I had each found sparrows, while Silversky had caught a squirrel. We settled down to eat and had a relaxing meal. I lay down after I finished my sparrow and began to wash myself. Then I lay down and bathed in the refreshing warmth and lazily closed my eyes.

"Come on sleepy head!" Silversky laughed, shoving me with her pink nose and rosing me from my slumbers. I glared at her before dragging myself off the ground and stretching my long legs.

"Show off." Runningwater whispered to Silversky. The she-cats laughed quielty to eachother while Redfire watched with a small smirk on his face before leading the way once more.

It seemed like a moon before we reached the Canyons, while Redfire assured me it had only been a couple of days. Never-the-less, the Canyons were just as incredible as they had been the previous times I visited. It was daylight when we got there, so there was no chance of any Clan cats visiting the Moonstone. I was to absorbed in watching the waves that I didn't notice Silversky and Runningwater creep up behind be and push me into the water.

I tumbled down and was shell shocked as the icy coolness ribbled through my fur. For a moment I could not move. But then the cold reminded me of how I felt when I recieved my warrior name, which was oddly nice. Silversky plunged in after me, her RiverClan blood making her a natural swimmer. Redfire took one glance at the mischevious look in Runningwater's eyes before he took jumped into the water, dragging the she-cat with him.

It went on like this for several hours. We had a good time in the water, but we are equally happy to lie on the rocky ledge surrounding it while we watched the sun sink in the sky. Silversky nudged me and pointed to Redfire and Runnningwater, who were laughing at some joke, thier eyes gleaming and their pelts just touching as they lay beside eachother. I smiled at her as I imagined what I could tease Redfire with later on.

Then, suddently, the sky turned dark, and thunder roared over head. Winds shook the fur on my pelt flat agasint my back, and we shrank away from the water.

"What's happening?" Silversky yelled over the roar of the waves and the wind and the thunder.

"Its a sign!" Runningwater called to her.

"A what?" I exclaimed.

"Don't you remember anything that the leaders ever told you?" Redfire growled. "Signs and prophecies about the Clans gets delilvered at Claw Canyons!"

_A prophecy! _ I thought, at once remembering that when the leaders wanted to know what was happening in the Mortal world they came to Claw Canyons.

"But why us?" I asked him. "Signs rarely come to any save medicine cats?"

"I dont't know." Redfire admitted. "But storms like this one only happened one another time when I was here, and it didn't bring good news."

"What do you mean?" Runningwater whispered fearfully.

Redfire sighed. "Something bad is going to happen to the Clans, and we have to do something about it."

"We?" Silversky asked with a small, nervous laugh. "Why us?"

"The sign revealed itself to us, not to any Clan leaders." Redfire explained. "If we don't find out what happening to the Clans, and how we can stop it..." he trailed off and bowed his head.

"What?" I cried. "What will happen?"

He looked me square in they eye, a troubled look crossing his face. "The Clans will be doomed."

**I'm not so sold on the ending- a little too cliche. However, as you may have seen, it is going to be these characters jobs to try and protect the Clans through the events of 'The Darkest Hour.' **

**I'm trying to use characters that weren't main ones in the series and develop them- if you have any cats that you would like to see, please request them**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-Misty**


End file.
